Forever&Always
by Hedgehogs5428
Summary: Sequel to Trapped! You should definitely read that before this. What happens when KT gets tired of Patricia getting between her and Eddie? Who can she get to help? Bad summary, but I'm trying not to reveal too much from Trapped.
1. Chapter 1

Patricia POV

"Can I please go Trudy?" I whined.

"I don't know, you just got out of the hospital a couple days ago." She said hesitantly.

"But I'm sick of being stuck in the house all day! I never thought I'd say this, but I miss school." I whined again.

"I suppose you can go-" She started to say, but then she saw Eddie walk by.

"Oh, Eddie! Perfect timing. I was just saying that Patricia can go to school today, but I want you to stick with her all day, just make sure she doesn't over work herself and that her head doesn't start bothering her. Would you mind?" She asked.

"Of course not. She'll be fine with me." He agreed happily.

Great. Eddie's been over protective enough lately without being ordered to follow me around all day. In a way it's really sweet, but he can be a little overbearing sometimes.

"I'm just going to go get dressed, meet you at school?" I request, secretly wanting just a few minutes to walk to school myself before surrendering myself to him for the day.

"Ah, ah, ah. Yacker, I do believe I was ordered to follow you around _all_ day. Go get dressed, I'll be right here, ready to walk you to school." He smirked, knowing that I hated being babied.

"Alright Mr. Protector." I mock before running up the stairs to my room.

I quickly get in my uniform, straighten my hair, and do my make-up. Then I rush back down stairs to a waiting Eddie.

"Ready?" He checks.

"Yep." I say as we walk out the door.

"So, I've noticed that KT is completely avoiding us since I got back from the hospital. Any reason why?" I ask curiously. I never liked KT, but it was weird that she would just drop us like that without a reason.

"Oh, yeah, that." He stutters a little, clearly not wanting to explain.

"Yeah. That. What happened?" I ask.

"Nothing really. We just got into a small argument."

"How small?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, a not-so-small argument." He gave up.

"What was it about?"

He sighed and stopped walking, "Patricia, you know I love you no matter what right?" He asked, taking my hands in his.

"'Course, why?" I ask, starting to get nervous.

"Well, when we brought you to the hospital, KT stopped by. She started saying these awful things about you so I yelled at her and told her to leave." He revealed.

I breath in heavily before saying, "So basically, it's my fault that you lost one of your close friends."

"No, of course not! I could never even remotely care about someone who said those things about you!" He said, making a face as though he repulsed by even the thought of it.

"But you were good friends. Now you've lost her because of me." I say, feeling slightly guilty.

"Patricia look at me. She is nothing to me. You are everything. End of story." He said.

"But-" I started to argue, before his lips crashed into mine.

I felt his hands on my waist, pulling me closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck, doing the same. It was as if he was trying to push all of his emotions into one kiss. And damn was he doing a good job.

KT POV

"Patricia look at me. She is nothing to me. You are everything. End of story."

I had been walking behind them, waiting for Patricia to leave so I could talk to Eddie. How could he feel that way? I feel tears prick my eyes. I thought he cared about me. This has to stop.

I rush passed them, trying to make sure they don't notice me, which they don't because they're too engrossed in their kiss. Disgusting. I run into the school and into Miss Denby's classroom, hoping it's empty.

"Good, it's just you." I sigh, relieved as I spot Miss Denby.

"What do you want?" She asks me.

"We need to get rid of her. Fast."

**And that's the first chapter of Forever&Always, named after my favorite song ever (by Parachute) The next one or two chapters might just become fillers because I don't want to have her go from being kidnapped, then going to the hospital (both in Trapped) then getting back home to her being kidnapped immediately. I just don't want to much it all together, if that makes sense. I would LOVE it if you reviewed! 5 reviews and I'll update tomorrow! Possibly tonight if it happens before Pretty Little Liars and The Lying Game come on TV;) Byeeee!**


	2. Lunch in the Woods

Eddie POV

"Eddie and Patricia. What's the excuse for being late today?" My dad sighed as we rushed into the classroom.

"Dad, this is Patricia's first day back since she was at the hospital. Surely you can be more sensitive than that." I say, trying to avoid another detention.

"This is your final warning. One more tardy and it'll be detention everyday for a month. Take your seats." He gave in.

I smiled as we took our usual seats near the corner of the room.

Class droned on for about an hour, before the bell finally rang, declaring it lunch time.

"Finally." Patricia sighed.

"What? I thought you missed school." I quoted from earlier that morning.

"Yeah, _missed_. Past tense." She clarified.

I laugh as we walk towards her locker.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Waiting for you to put your stuff away."

"Why don't you put your stuff in your locker while I do this? That's what we always do." She said, clearly confused.

"Yacker, what part of Trudy's demands did you not understand?" I ask.

"Slimeball, I can take care of myself." She mocks.

"Well I wouldn't want to disobey Trudy."

"Since when have you ever cared about disobeying the rules?" She exasperates.

"Since it involved my girlfriend's safety. Now hurry up! I'm hungry." I complain.

"You're always hungry." She laughs.

"You know, if you had just gone to your locker while I was at mine, you could be stuffing your face with a boy sandwich right about now." She continues as she shuts her locker and we move to mine.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes as I put my stuff away.

"Let's go eat outside today." Patricia suggests.

"Alright, the clearing in the woods?" I clarify the location.

"Sure." She smiles as we walk out the door.

**-Line Break Thing That Doesn't Like Me-**

"You have boy sandwich all over your face!" Patricia laughs.

"Stop using Joy's nickname! It's a hoagie!" I say, laughing along.

"How does it even get all over you?" She asks, still laughing hysterically.

"I don't know, it just does!" I say.

Then she gets really quiet for a moment as she looks beyond my head and toward the trees behind me. Then I could swear I saw a flash of fear on her face.

"Yacker? Are you okay?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah, fine." She shakes her head focusing on me again.

"Are you sure? You seemed really freaked out." I double check.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you looked pretty freaked just a few seconds ago. What happened?" I ask getting more worried.

"It was nothing." She shakes it off.

"Why won't you tell me?" I ask, feeling betrayed.

"Because there's nothing to tell!" She says getting frustrated.

"If something is bothering you I want to help." I tell her.

"Nothing is bothering me! Why are you being so over-protective?"

"Oh gee, I have no clue. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you were kidnapped. Or it could also be the fact that you just got out of the hospital. Wait, I got it! It must be the fact that the person who did all of that to you is in our school! And we're forced to sit in her classroom as if nothing happened." I let out.

"You're so annoying you know that?"

"What? I tell you all of that and that's all you have to say?" I ask, getting extremely frustrated.

"Well I go and lash out on you for caring about me and then you go and say all of that sweet stuff and then I end up feeling bad! I don't like it." She pouts slightly.

Suddenly, all of my frustration and anger disappears. Because she has that affect over me. In that instant, all of my frustration, fears, and concerns vanish, and they're replaced with love and affection.

I pull her in for a kiss when she pulls back.

"Oh no you don't. Not with that stuff all over your face." She teases.

**So what do you think? Is the thing with Patricia _really _nothing? Okay, so I was extremely happy when I saw the amount of reviews and really really wanted to thank you all for those! I really appreciated each and every one of them, however there is one that I feel the need to respond to.**

**Lovely anon,**

**Honestly, I really did appreciate the constructive criticism and it sparked a some ideas for a few events in later chapters so I feel the need to thank you for that. However, I did not appreciate you saying that I have a big head and that I'm desperate for reviews because I'm not. I did not in anyway say, "Give me 10 reviews or I'm not updating." it's hard to be able to update everyday so I ask for 5 reviews in exchange for an update the next day. Even if I got 1 review, I would've still updated by this weekend because I simply love to write, but when I get reviews I feel motivated to give quicker updates because personally, I hate waiting for weeks before people to update when I'm reading someone else's story, and it makes me less interested when people only update once a month. And I know that I'm not the best writer so I would really appreciate it if you quit pretending that you know me when you don't.  
**

**Now I could go into the whole "it's called a fanFICTION for a reason so don't complain if it's ooc" but I won't because I've read other people respond to reviews like that multiple times and it doesn't seem very effective. So I'm just going to tell you the truth, I write because I love to write, not to please other people, so I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I'm proud of what I've done, and no, that doesn't mean that I have a big head. But I got very confused because after all of the criticism (which as hard as it might be to believe I truly did appreciate) when you said "I'll be reading, so I can't wait to see where this goes." Does that mean you like it or you don't?**

**So to sum it up, I appreciated the constructive criticism about my plot (although the KT part bothered me a little, it did give me an idea for the ending of the story, so I can't really complain about that) But I really did not appreciate you telling me I have a big head, I'm desperate for reviews, I'm selfish, and that I think I'm such an amazing writer because none of it is true. That was criticizing me as a person, and I really don't need anymore of that in my life right now.**

**I'm sorry if this is coming across as mean because I tried to tell you how I felt about your review without being a jerk because as I've been saying I do like the criticism because it gives me something to work with and lets me know what I should try to change about my writing.**

**-Love2Write21**

**Anyways, I will not be asking for my 5 reviews that I have always done. Not because of that review, but because it makes me feel guilty if I don't think I'll have time to update the next day. I would still appreciate the reviews like always and will definitely update at least every other day if not everyday. Sorry if I'm not as cheerful as usual, I hate having to write even a semi mean response, sorry about that:/ But I am super excited that HOA is on tomorrow:D Byeeeeee!:***


	3. Midnight Snacks

Patricia POV

I sigh, rolling over in my bed and looking at the digital clock on my night stand.

3:47

I groan, rolling over again. I've been up all night thinking about what happened in the woods with Eddie. I could have sworn that I saw someone in the bushes, watching us. I didn't say anything to Eddie because I knew he would bug out and get even more protective of me, if that's possible. I felt bad about lying, but I didn't want to worry him, especially if I had just imagined it.

But what there was someone? Who would be watching us? Denby doesn't have a reason to, we're in her class for over an hour everyday, why would she need to follow us into the woods? Then there's Vera. But Eddie said that she helped us in the end, so that doesn't make much sense either. I had even considered KT, but that makes no sense at all. She lives with us, even if she does hate me and want to keep an eye on me or whatever, wouldn't living in the same house and being in 5 classes together be enough? There is only one other person I could think of...

Rufus.

No. I have to stop thinking about him, he's dead. I saw him die this time. But then why do I still feel so...haunted?

I shake these thoughts away as I check the time again.

3:49

I groan, kicking my sheets off of my body. I slowly drop my feet to the floor, trying not to wake KT and Joy as I tip-toe out the door. I sneak down the stairs and into the kitchen, deciding that I could do with a midnight snack.

I take out a can of Mountain Dew and a chocolate covered strawberry that Trudy had made the night before. I then proceed to the couch, I'm about to sit down when I see a familiar blonde head already there.

"Jerome?" I whisper.

He jumps a little in surprise as he turns to see me.

"Trixie? What're you doing out here?"

"Can't sleep." I confess, he's always been kind of like a big brother to me. I've known him since I first started staying in Anubis House when I was 10, we've always had that brother-sister banter thing.

"Me neither." He says.

I sit down next to him and put my Mountain Dew on the table, taking a bite out of my strawberry.

"How long have you been out here?" I ask.

"Half hour or so I suppose." He says.

We sit for a few moments, me sucking on the remains of my strawberry, and him just staring blankly at the wall.

"It's him, isn't it?" He breaks the silence.

"What do you mean?" I ask, even though I think I know what his answer will be.

"Rufus." He speaks the dreaded name. That's another thing that brought us closer, we had experienced Rufus's wrath first-hand. No one else could understand what he was truly like.

"It's not possible you know." I respond, not wanting to think about the possibility.

"I don't know anything anymore. I feel like he's capable of anything." I hated seeing him like this, he seemed so hopeless.

"Even though I know he must be dead, I still feel so scared. So vulnerable. Like he haunts us, even from the afterlife." I admit.

He laughs dryly before saying, "Sometimes I wonder, if he is still out there."

"No. He can't be. It's not possible, he isn't. He just can't be." I say shaking my head. I don't know what I would do if I ever found out he was still there. He is my greatest fear.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." He says, looking at me for the first time.

"It's fine. I just can't stand the thought of him possibly being alive. It's too much for me to handle." I say.

We sit for a moment, contemplating the possibilities.

"Well, I guess I should be getting back to bed." He sighs, taking my Mountain Dew.

"Hey!" I protest. "Get your own!"

"I believe I just did." He laughs, taking a sip as he walks toward his room.

"Cockroach." I mutter bitterly.

"Trixie?" He says, turning around.

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep, you have nothing to worry about. Eddie will never let anyone hurt you." He says sincerely.

"Thanks." I smile before saying, "Oh and by the way, if you hurt Mara you're dead meat."

"I'll remember that." He chuckles.

**Sorry that there is like zero Peddie in this chapter, but I thought this chapter needed to happen. I always thought the Patrome friendship was cute (never as a couple though, obviously) so I decided to squeeze some in. Review?:) Let me know if you think Rufus is alive...or if I'm just playing with your minds;P and if it wasn't Rufus in the bushes, who was it? Or was it simply Patricia's imagination? **


	4. Messy Breakfast

Eddie POV

I wake up at 7:30 for school. I groan as my alarm goes off, but get up and go to the bathroom anyways. It only takes me a few minutes to fix my hair and get into my school uniform. After finishing that part of my morning routine I proceed to my favorite part, breakfast.

I walk into the dining room to see everyone already at the table, except Jerome and Patricia.

"Hey, where's Patricia?" I ask Joy.

"Still asleep. Must be exhausted from whatever adventure you took her on last night." Joy chuckles.

"Huh? What adventure?"

"I woke up around 4:00 last night and Trixie wasn't in bed. She didn't return until about 4:30 so I assume you two were out somewhere together." Joy explained.

"We weren't." I say confused. Where could she have been?

"Jerome was missing last night too." Alfie says as he stuffs his face with a waffle.

"What?" I was not liking the sound of this.

"He snuck into our room around 4:30 last night." He confirms.

As if on cue, Patricia and Jerome walk in, dressed and ready for breakfast.

Jerome takes his seat next to Mara and Patricia sits next to me, as if nothing is wrong.

"So Patricia, when do you plan on telling Eddie that you're cheating on him?" KT asks from the other end of the table.

"What?" She asks, completely confused.

"You know, you and Jerome." She smiles innocently.

What?!" Patricia, Mara, and Jerome say simultaneously.

"There is nothing going on between Jerome and I! Why would you think that? I would never cheat on Eddie!" Patricia demands, outraged at the accusation.

"Alfie and Joy were just saying how neither of you were in your rooms last night between 4:00 and 4:30, care to explain?" She asks.

I look over at Patricia expectantly.

"I couldn't sleep so I went down stairs to get a snack and Jerome was already down there so we sat for a little bit and talked. Then we both went to our rooms to get some sleep. Satisfied?" She asks, looking mostly at me.

I wasn't sure what to think at first, but the more I thought about it, the less sense it made. They had known each other for about six years now, I somehow doubt they would start dating _now_. Especially right after they had both started dating other people.

"I believe you." I say honestly as I give her a quick peck on the cheek.

I believe you too Jerome." Mara says, after a moment.

He smiles as they share a kiss.

"Get a room!" Alfie yells.

KT rolls her eyes as she says, "I can't believe you would just let her get away with cheating on you Eddie! I would never do that to you."

"She didn't cheat." I glare at her.

She then does the unthinkable and picks up the carton of milk, dumping it on Patricia's head.

Patricia gasps and stands up, knocking her chair over in the process.

Oh no, this is not going to end well.

**Lovely anon (Melanie),**

**It's okay! I completely understand, you were just trying to be a good friend! Don't beat yourself up about it! Thank you so much for all of the compliments! And yes, I'm actually writing a story that I completely made up myself, the plot, the characters, everything! It's just on a Google Doc, no one has ever read it. Other than that I don't do very much writing outside of ffn. I'm sorry about your friend, I wish I could go read her stories or maybe give a shoutout? If she can get her username to me somehow I'd love to. Sorry if I said anything in my last response that made you feel bad or something:( Please don't be too ashamed to review! It's honestly fine! I told you, the criticism actually helped me, even if you didn't really mean it! I'll be looking for your review! Bye:)**

**-End of Response-**

**Sorry about that, but I felt like I should respond to her review and she doesn't have an account so I had to do it on here! Anyways, I'll try to update tomorrow, but no promises:/ **

**PS Thank you to Peddie213 for the breakfast fight idea! You rock;) **

**PSS For any One Direction fans out there (not me lol), my best friend made a fanfiction account! Her username is desireharry and she has 1 story so far called Love At First Sight. Give it a try?**

**PSSS ****DesiredHOA01 and I are co-writting a story now! It's called Shadows and it's posted on her profile, so we would both really love it if you went and checked it out! **


	5. Headache

Patricia POV

"You pig." I growl.

That was it. I tried to be civil with KT since her and Eddie used to be friends and everything, but first she accuses me of cheating on Eddie (with Jerome, nevertheless! I mean seriously, me and _Jerome?_ As if.) and then she steals_ my_ move and pours milk on me! Wait to be original KT.

I shove my hand into Fabian's oatmeal and throw it at her.

"Aw, my oatmeal." Fabian mutters, disappointed.

She gasps as the oatmeal hits her smack on the face. Nice aim Patricia. I smile to myself.

She then proceeds to push me onto the ground. I grunt in pain as I hit the ground, landing on my recently healed right arm and hitting my head on the corner of the dining table.

Apparently that was enough to push Eddie over the edge because he pushed KT out of his way so he could get to me, knocking her on the ground in the process.

"Yacker! Are you okay? Did you hurt your arm again? What about your head? We should get you to the nurse!" He rambles as he helps me up.

"Eddie I'm fine! I don't need to go to the nurse." I roll my eyes. Although my head was starting to hurt from hitting it again, I just got back to school and didn't want to be under house arrest again.

"What were you thinking?" He turns to KT, "I know that you don't like her, but what if you hurt her?" He yells, getting a little red.

"Eddie, I don't know what came over me, I-" She began.

"Just get out of here! No one wants you here anymore! Just move to a different house! Or better yet, go back to America!" He screams.

She gets off of the ground and walks up to Eddie and I. "Fine, but if I leave, I'm taking the key with me." She whispers so only we can hear.

"Eddie we need the key." I remind him.

"No. We'll figure something out, I'm sure there's a way to do this without it." He says, wanting KT out.

"No there isn't. We need her. For Sibuna?" I ask. As much as I hate KT, I wasn't about to let some great evil unleash upon the world.

"Fine." He says through gritted teeth. "But if you ever hurt Patricia again, you're dead."

She gives a reluctant nod and runs upstairs to change into clean clothes.

"I'm going to go get changed." I say.

"Okay, I'll wait for you." Eddie responds.

"No don't, I'm going to have to fix my hair too. There's milk all over it, I'm gonna be late for class. I'll just meet you there." I say.

"I don't care, I'll wait for you." He persists.

"I'm serious! I don't need you to babysit me, I'll be there in time for Sweetie's class. If I'm not there, then you can call SWAT or whatever you feel is necessary." I say sarcastically.

"Fine, but if you're not on time for his class, you can expect SWAT to come busting into your room." He says, only half joking.

I just roll my eyes and run upstairs to wash the milk out of my hair.

* * *

I've just blow dried my hair and gotten dressed. I glance at the clock and notice that I have ten minutes to get to Sweetie's class. I grab my bag and run down the stairs.

I'm about to run through the doorway when I'm overwhelmed by sudden dizziness. I stand in the doorway for a minute, waiting for the dizziness to pass. It does, but I'm left with an excruciating headache. I shake it off and run to school, knowing that if I'm late Eddie will start to freak out.

I race into the hallway and get my books for class just as the bell rings, which means I'll be a minute or two late, but knowing Mr. Sweet, that'll be enough for a detention.

I run to Sweetie's class to see Eddie freaking out on his dad.

"She said she would be here in time! Can I please just go back to the house and check on her?" Eddie asks.

"Sorry I'm late." I interrupt.

"There you are Miss Williamson. Edison, take your seat." Mr. Sweet says.

Eddie breaths a sigh of relief as he sits down. I'm about to join him, when Mr. Sweet stops me.

"Not so fast Patricia, I do believe that just yesterday I said one more tardy and it would be detention everyday for a month."

"What? But Mr. Sweet-" I begin to protest.

"No buts! Now sit." He commands.

I sigh and sit next to Eddie. I hear someone snicker, so I turn around to see KT.

"Whoops, my bad." She whispers.

I'm about to say something, when Eddie does, "Shut it KT."

He wraps his arm around me and grabs my hand. And just like that, my headache feels a little bit better.

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday! I was busy, but I hope this chapter might have made up for it? Loving all of your reviews, keep it up:D School again tomorrow (ew) and HOA (YAY)! For those of you who don't know, House of Anubis will be on Monday-Thursday on TeenNick at 8:30, back to half hour long episodes, but I've already seen tomorrow's and Tuesday's episodes on demand:( As long as I don't get too much homework and don't have any last minute plans, I'll update tomorrow! If not tomorrow, then Tuesday! Byeeeeeeee!:D**


	6. Plotting

KT POV

I was on my way to the Gatehouse to talk to Miss Denby. I've had it with Patricia, it's time to get her out of here.

I knock on the door and she answers almost immediately.

"Yes?" She says.

"Can I come in?" I ask hesitantly.

"Of course." She smiles.

We walk into her living room when I blurt out, "When are we getting rid of Patricia?"

"What do you mean?" She asks skeptically.

"It's just, I've done everything you've asked. I followed them around, even to the forest yesterday, which was just pointless! All they ever do is talk about how much they love each other and it's nauseating to watch. I told you about what happened this morning, Eddie is starting to hate me! The sooner we get rid of Patricia the better." I breath out.

"I know, it's almost time. But I need someone to help me with this. In order to get that someone I need something from Victor, something he would never just give me. You know what that means, don't you?" She smiles mischievously.

I sigh, "How am I supposed to distract Victor?"

"I don't know! Think of something, I'm the one doing the hard work you know." She points out.

"Fine, is tomorrow good?"

"Perfect."

**So it was KT in the forest! What do you think Denby needs from Victor? And who is she trying to get to help her? I think this is the shortest chapter yet, but I had to give you this little sneak peak into the evil minds of KT and Denby;P I'll update tomorrow since this was so short and Peddie-less. New PLL tonight:D New Lying Game tonight:D New Dance Moms tonight:D New Psych tomorrow night:D New (for some people) HOA tonight:D and what I'm most excited for, New (for everyone including me) HOA tomorrow AND Thursday:DDDDDDDDDDD Review? Byeeeee!**


	7. Missing

Eddie POV

_Wanna go have a picnic after school? _

_-Eddie_

_Can't, I have detention, remember?_

_-Patricia_

I internally groaned. Today was finally Friday and Patricia and I were in Denby's class passing notes. At least KT wasn't here today, she would've just made the day even worse, but luckily she wasn't feeling well so she asked Trudy if she could stay home.

Suddenly Miss Denby's phone beeped.

"Uh, I'll be back in a little bit. Just read pages 183 through 203 and answer the questions on page 204." She says just before leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Patricia asks.

"No idea." I furrow my brow.

* * *

"Don't you think it was a little weird the way Denby never came back to class." Patricia asked.

It was true, we had her class last period and she never returned, no one has seen her since she left.

"Yeah, I wonder why she left." I wondered.

"Everyone in the kitchen now!" I hear Victor scream.

Patricia and I exchange a glance before sighing and leaving my room.

Apparently we were the last ones out seeing as everyone else was already in a line.

"You two, get in line!" Victor screams angrily.

We scurry to the end of the line, me next to Alfie and Patricia on the end.

"Something has been taken from me and I want to know who has it." Victor demands as he paces in front of us. "If you don't hand it over now, I'll be forced to search your rooms and when I do find who has taken it, the punishment will be most severe."

Everyone exchanges a few glances, but no one says anything. For once, Sibuna had nothing to do with whatever had gone missing from Victor.

"Fine, I'll find it myself. Trudy, make sure no one leaves this room." Victor commands.

"Of course." Trudy says.

My eyes suddenly widen in alarm. I turn to Patricia and whisper, "The bracelet. He's going to find it, what if he knows that his bracelet is a fake and that's what he's looking for?"

"Don't worry, I have it." I hear KT whisper from behind me.

"What? Why do you have it?" I ask shocked.

"Earlier, I heard Victor start yelling and saying 'It's gone! Where could it be?' so I figured he would probably do a room search." KT answers.

"Oh." I can't think of anything else to say to her so I just turn back to Patricia and throw my arm around her shoulder.

We go and sit on the couch and Patricia instantly starts blabbing away, "Don't you think that was strange? Plus it just so happened to be the day KT was here sick, I mean did she seem sick to you? What if she took something from Victor and that's how she knew he would probably search through our things? What could be missing if it's not the bracelet?"

"I don't know, but we didn't do anything wrong so I guess we just wait for Victor to find whatever he's looking for." I say as I rub her arm, attempting to calm her.

I can't help thinking that she may be right though, I mean it does make sense. But what would KT take that she couldn't tell us about?

I guess rubbing Patricia's arm worked because within minutes she rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Yay, HOA tonight! I can't wait to see what happens! I think Denby might do something to Patricia soon because she obviously doesn't like her after what she said to Mr Sweet at the open house and now she finds out that the bracelet they have is Patricia's! I'm kinda hoping Eddie might get all protective over her if something happens...Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! What do you think is missing? Review! Byeeeeee:D**


	8. Nightmare

Patricia POV

_I was tied up to a wooden chair in some creepy shed. My feet were tied to the legs of the chair with rope and my hands bound behind my back, along with a gag in my mouth to keep me from screaming._

_"Well well well, look who's finally woken up." I hear a familiar voice._

_My eyes widen in fear as I see Rufus step out of the shadows._

_"I've missed having you around." He smiles as he walks closer._

_I panic and start rocking the chair around, trying to move away from him._

_"Now now, don't be a silly girl." He laughs, "You can never escape me."_

_I suddenly feel the gag in my mouth disappear and I let out a piercing scream._

_"Yacker! Patricia, calm down!" I hear Eddie's voice._

_"Help me!" I scream, looking around the shed for him. "Eddie, please save me!" I can feel tears start flowing down my cheeks._

_Then I feel my feet and hands loose again, and the hard wooden chair is replaced with a cushioned couch._

I snap my eyes open to see Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, and Joy. Then I look up and realize my head is resting in Eddie's lap.

"Patricia! Oh my god, what happened?" Eddie asks, pretty much freaking out at this point.

"N-nothing." I stuttered, normally I was good at covering myself up, but Rufus was the exception. Rufus was completely and utterly terrifying.

"Patricia, what happened?" Jerome asked, although he probably already knew it was Rufus from our talk a few nights earlier.

I looked around and noticed everyone else has arrived, Mara, KT, even Willow was here.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm just going to go up to my room and get some sleep." I say, not wanting everyone to know about the nightmare.

"Patricia, you can't just-" I hear Eddie calling after me, but I was already darting up the stairs.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and twist the lock, letting the tears run freely. Normally I wasn't one for crying, heck I wasn't one for any type of emotion! But Rufus changes everything.

"Yacker? Open the door." I hear Eddie trying to turn the nob, but I just sat on my bed.

"Please, I'm worried about you. So is everyone else." He offered.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and shoved my face into them and cried more.

Then I hear a soft click and don't even bother looking up. Within seconds Eddie's arms are wrapped around me, pulling my face into his chest instead of my knees. He slowly rocks back and forth and rubs small circles on my back while I cry.

"What happened?" He asks softly, tipping my head up so I'm forced to look directly into his eyes.

"It was h-him." I whisper.

"Who?" He nearly growls, angry now that someone else had caused me this much pain.

"Rufus." I start crying again, remembering the nightmare.

"Hey, that's never going to happen again. I swear, I already almost lost you to Denby and Vera, it's not happening again. Besides, he's dead." Eddie reminds me, pressing a reassuring kiss to my forehead.

"God I'm such an idiot." I mutter, whipping the tears away. "I can't believe I'm actually crying over this." I laugh dryly as I begin to get up.

"You are not an idiot." Eddie responds, pulling me back down into his arms. "You know you don't have to be strong all the time. You never have to put up that force field with me."

I simply roll my eyes, disagreeing, but I know I won't win this argument.

"I'm tired." I mutter, laying across his chest.

"Then go to sleep. Everything is alright, nothing can hurt you while I'm here." He whispers as he wraps his arm around me. Then I fall asleep, knowing I won't be having any more nightmares tonight.

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I hope this makes up for it! I'm sorry if everyone seems EXTREMELY ooc, but we've never really seen Patricia like this before so I kinda just had to assume how she would act. Next chapter things will start to pick up and the plot will begin to fall into place! I really loved the last HOA, my favorite line, "I bet Yacker has something to do with this *Proud Smile*" Did anyone else notice how Eddie kept saying "Patricia will be here any minute" instead of Patricia AND ALFIE? I was kinda disappointed with the lack of reviews for the last chapter, maybe we can get more this time! Byeeeee:***


	9. What Have I Done?

KT POV

"Miss Denby?" I call out. I was in the Gatehouse, Patricia just woke up screaming so I took that as my chance to sneak off without anyone noticing.

"Miss Denby?" I say again. Where could she be? I had to know what she stole from Victor.

"KT! Come, come!" She says excitedly from the top of the stairs.

I nodded and ran up the stairs as she ran into one of the rooms. I followed her in as she was opening the secret door to see Robert. Why was she letting me up here? She doesn't even know I've ever been here before!

I slowly follow her into the room, but I quickly notice that she moved Robert out of the room. Instead there is a man. He's wearing black pants and shoes, with a tight black shirt underneath a black leather jacket. The only thing that wasn't black on him was a ring. It was a silver ring with a blue stone in the middle.

"He's finally returned." Denby smiles.

"It's all thanks to you Caroline." The man smiles gladly. Wait, he knows her real name?

"This is KT, she helped a lot. I couldn't have done it without her. She distracted Victor so I could take his ring." Denby introduces proudly.

"What ring?" I ask curiously.

"Victor had a ring with tears of gold inside. That was the last thing I needed to get Rufus back." She reveals his name as they hug.

I gasp quietly, remembering what Eddie told me Rufus had done to Patricia, Jerome, and himself.

What have I done?

Patricia POV

I woke with a start. It was morning and Eddie was still in my bed with his arms wrapped around me.

"Yacker? Are you okay?" I hear him ask concerned.

"I don't know." I say nervously, looking over at him as he wraps his arms around me tighter.

**He's back! Whaddya think? I loved all of the reviews I got last chapter, they made me super super excited to update again! I'll try to update again today!**


	10. Uh Oh

Patricia POV

Ugh, I'm sitting in Mr. Sweet's room serving detention. I only have about 5 minutes left, but I feel like I've been sitting here for weeks. Eddie is being extremely over-bearing since my nightmare yesterday, especially after this morning. He kept insisting that he would be waiting outside of the school for me at 5:00 when my detention ended, but I eventually convinced him I was capable of walking back to the house without an escort.

"Alright, you're free to go Miss. Williamson. I'll see you here again tomorrow." Mr. Sweet says.

"Can't wait." I say sarcastically.

I get up and practically run outside. It's already pretty dark outside which made me even more anxious to get back to the house. I've been really jumpy from all those dumb dreams.

Then I hear a twig snap in the woods. I whip around, eyes wide.

"Hello?" I call out. No response.

I shrug and turn around, about to continue my walk, but instead I come face-to-face with Rufus.

I gasp and trip backwards, stunned by his appearance.

"Hello Patricia. Nice to see you again." He gives me a folksy smile.

"No, you're dead." I stammer, still on the ground.

"Really? Then how can I do this?" He asks before kicking me in the gut.

I groan in pain. How am I supposed to escape him? There has to be a way.

"Now you're going to come with me. And you're not going to say a word." He says, dragging me off of the ground.

"Really? What makes you so sure of that?" I glare at him.

"Because you wouldn't want me to take blondie with us, now would you?" He asks.

"No. Stay away from Eddie." I say, my jaw clenched at the mere thought of Rufus with Eddie.

"Smart girl. Now let's go." He says, dragging me to his all too familiar red van.

Eddie POV

"C'mon Yacker. Pick up." I mumble dialing her number again, only to have it go straight to voice mail. I groan loudly, it's now 5:30, she should have come back by now!

"What's wrong? Trixie stood you up?" Jerome teases.

"This isn't funny! She got out of detention at 5:00, but she's still not back! What if something happened to her?" I say worried.

"What could have possibly happened?" Jerome says, rolling his eyes at me.

"What if Rufus is back?" I look at him. He freezes when I say the name.

"Why would you say that?"

"That's what her nightmare was about yesterday, and this morning she seemed kinda...freaked." I say, not sure what word to use.

"No, that's not possible." He mumbles, running his hand through his hair.

"What's not possible?" I ask.

"It's just, I've been dreaming about him too and last night I dreamed he came back." He confesses.

"What do you mean he came back?" I ask beginning to panic.

"I saw Miss. Denby, except she was in some creepy dark room. She had Rufus' body laid out on a table and she was performing some weird ceremony and she put a ring on his finger. Then his eyes opened and I woke up." He says, starting to pace in front of the couch.

"No, please no." I say, dialing her number again.

**Uh oh...Things aren't looking too good for Patricia! I also noticed someone asked for more Jerome in this and I was thinking about adding him in a lot for this since it's Rufus and he has more experience with Rufus than the others. HOA tomorrow! Yay! Loving all of the awesome reviews! I'll try to update tomorrow, byeeeeee!:D**


	11. Figured Out

Eddie POV

"What are we going to do?" I ask Jerome, frustrated.

"I don't know, but we have to figure something out and fast. You have no idea how terrifying Rufus is." He said shaking his head.

"Let's go tell Alfie and Fabian." I suggest, "Maybe they'll have an idea."

We begin looking around the house and quickly find them both in Jerome and Alfie's room, doing homework.

"Guys, we have a big, big problem." I say, shutting the door behind me.

"What's going on? Where's Patricia?" Fabian asks.

"Yeah, and what's Jerome doing in here?" Alfie asks suspiciously.

"Yacker is gone and we think Rufus has her." I tell them.

"No, Eddie that's not possible. He's dead." Fabian says, "I'm sure Patricia's just out doing something."

"Fine, if you don't believe me then maybe you'd like to hear about the dream Jerome and Patricia _both_ had last night." I say.

"What dream?" Alfie asks curiously.

"I dreamed that Miss. Denby was in some creepy dark room and she had Rufus' body laid out on a table. It looked like she was performing some weird ceremony and then she put a ring on his finger. Then his eyes opened and I woke up." He recited almost exactly what he had said to me.

"But-I mean-You don't think..." Fabian stutters a bit.

"Yeah." I confirmed, nodding my head.

"Wait what? You don't think what?" Alfie asks me, unable to follow what was happening.

"I think that the ring in Jerome's dream was a ring stolen from Victor." I clarify.

"There's just one thing that I don't get, what does Miss. Denby have to do with all of this?" Jerome asks.

Alfie, Fabian, and I exchange a few glances.

"Sibuna is back. And let's just say, we know that Denby is not who she says she is." Fabian says simply.

Jerome just opens his mouth a little in shock.

"What about KT though? Patricia had this theory that KT may have stolen something from Victor." I remind them.

"But this was the same day that Denby left class and never came back, it makes sense that that's where she was." Fabian says.

"But don't you remember? Before Denby left, her phone went off. Someone must have texted her that the coast was clear to come get what she needed." I realize.

"Who would be working with Denby? Obviously this isn't Victor, and the only other ones in the house were Trudy and-" Alfie cuts himself off, realizing the answer to his question.

"KT." I spit angrily.

**Oooooo, they figured it outtttt, sorry that nothing really happened, I'll show you what's happening with Patricia next chapter! If anyone has any ideas or suggestions for this story, I'm all ears! I'm honestly not 100% sure what I want to happen next. HOA tonight again! I'm really hoping that Peddie will happen soon! Have you all seen the article where Twist magazine interviews Burkely? He talks about Peddie! PM me if you want me to send you a copy of what it said! Review:D**


	12. Home Sweet Home

Patricia POV

"Get out." Rufus spits at me.

I roll my eyes and reluctantly get out of the van.

He grabs onto my arm quickly, most likely afraid I'll escape.

"Home sweet home." He says, walking me towards a small abandoned house.

I furrow my eye brows, confused. Why is he keeping me in an actual house? I mean, it wasn't exactly a nice house, it was just a small brown, one story building with some shingles ripped off the roof. Still, I found it weird. I suddenly stopped moving, I wasn't just going to let him take me in there was I?

"Keep walking." He demanded.

"No, I'm not scared of you." I say turning around to face him. There wasn't much he could do to me in front of a house in a neighborhood.

"If you don't get inside that house now, you're going to be very, very sorry." He whispers, putting his face right in front of mine.

"You know, I realize you've been 'dead' for a little while," I say, putting air quotes around dead, "But they've invented this new thing called mouthwash. I suggest using some before breathing into someone's face next time."

"You've asked for it." He smirks before moving his hand into his pocket. "You know what this is?" He jerks the item in his pocket so it's pointed at my stomach.

I gulp, realizing what it is. I nod silently before looking wildly into his icy blue eyes.

"Good, then I suggest getting inside now before I'm forced to shoot you with it." He gives me a sarcastic smile.

I turn around and slowly walk into the house, every so often he jerks the gun into my back, just so I remember it's there.

I walk through the wooden door and stop once we're inside. I don't turn to face him, but I hear him fumbling with the locks on the door.

"Now, where were we?" I hear him ask before shoving me to the ground. It only takes one swift kick to the head to knock me out cold.

**Eh, not my best work:/ Sorry, I'll try to get something better next time:/Okay so, what did you all think of last night's episode? I was kinda disappointed because I LOVE the fact that Patricia's one of the descendants and not KT because now everyone can stop focusing on KT and work on Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, and Joy! I was hoping Eddie would start freaking out and be all "We have to save Patricia!...And the others!" but no...he made no special comment towards Patricia:( And now idiot KT got herself locked in the basement, nice going. Sorry, but she just annoys me so much and I have to let my frustrations out somewhere haha. Review?:)**


	13. Who is that?

Eddie POV

"Okay, I say we just follow KT around. If she has anything to do with this she'll probably at least talk to Denby about it if she doesn't go and visit Patricia herself." I suggest, pacing around my room.

"Do you think we should look around the Gatehouse? What if she's in there." Fabian says.

"Or maybe the crypt! Now that Denby knows about it she could always hide her down there." Alfie says.

"Wait, there's a crypt? Since when?" Jerome says, clearly shocked.

"Since always I guess, you've lived here a lot longer than I have Jerry, you should have noticed by now." I joke, patting him on the back.

"Maybe we should split up? If Rufus has anything to do with this we can't let him keep Trixie too long, he's dangerous." Jerome says, shivering slightly at the end.

"Okay, you two check the crypt." I say looking at Fabian and Alfie, "Jerome and I will check the Gatehouse. If neither of us find anything then we go back to plan A and spy on KT."

"Sounds like a plan." Fabian shrugs.

"I'm in." Jerome says.

"Me too." Alfie agrees, getting off of my bed.

"Okay, let's go quick now." I say, noticing it's only 6:30.

"Wait, we need KT's key to get into the crypt." Fabian sighs.

"Then go steal it! We don't have much time! Jerry and I will go now while you two get the key. If it's too late by the time you get it, we can all sneak down to the cellar and go that way tonight." I say.

"Fine." Fabian mumbles, clearly not wanting to deal with KT.

"Good, now let's go." I turn to Jerome, who nods briefly before following me out the door.

* * *

"Okay, how are we going to get in?" Jerome whispered. We were hiding behind some bushes on the side of the Gatehouse.

"To be honest, I didn't really think about that." I confess.

"Are you serious? C'mon! And here I thought you were the great Osirion who can do anything and-"

"Shh!" I cut him off, "Look!" I point to a figure walking towards the Gatehouse.

"Who is it?" He whispered.

"I don't know." I squint, trying to see them.

Then they walked right passed the entrance to the Gatehouse and started walking faster towards the bushes we were hiding behind.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?"

**Oooo, cliffhanger! Who do you think it is? I think it's actually going to be hard to guess! I'm loving all of your reviews! I'll try to update tomorrow, but I think I'm going out with my friends so I don't know if I'll have time! Lots of reviews might give me some motivation;P Thanks for reading! **

**PS to Keddielover, obviously you're going to hate this story if your name is keddielover! Sorry if the summary and the fact that the characters I put this story under were Patricia&Eddie _and _the genre was romance weren't enough to clue you in! I can understand if someone said "I hate your writing and the plot and blah blah blah" but obviously if you love Keddie you're immediately going to hate this story no matter what! You're probably not going to see this since you reviewed "I hate this!" on chapter 5, but that just kinda bugged me. Plus if you're going to say you hate it, at least tell me why! I'm assuming it's because of the pairing because your name is Keddielover, but if not at least tell me what I can improve about it.**

**Okay, that was a pretty mean response which I do feel bad about already, but when people say they don't like stories just because of the pairing I think it's just plain rude. I can't believe people don't realize this already but, if you don't like a pairing don't read a story about it!**

**Kay I'm done now, sorry again!**


	14. She's Back!

Eddie POV

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" For a moment I almost ran for the hills upon hearing someone else's voice, but then I hear Jerome's surprised voice.

"Amber? Is that you?"

"Of course it is! Now what are you doing?" She asks, stepping into the light.

"Amber!" I say, excited that she's back from fashion school, we've all missed her, especially Alfie.

"Shh!" Jerome reminds me.

"Sorry!" I whisper.

"Are you ever going to answer my question?" Amber says impatiently.

"We'll explain after, but first get over here! Someone's coming." Jerome points to a shadow.

"Is that..." Amber starts.

"Yeah, it's KT." I confirm.

She puts in the code and opens the door to the Gatehouse carefully, before stepping inside.

"What is going on?" Amber exclaims.

"Amber! Quiet! Do you want Denby to catch us?" I ask.

"Sorry!" She says.

"What are we going to do with her now?" I hear KT ask.

I lean against the wall, trying to hear more.

"I told you, we need her for something. Then it doesn't matter what happens to her." I hear Denby's response.

"What do you need her for?" KT asks desperately.

"It doesn't concern you, now you should go back to the house. Before Victor catches you." Denby says.

"I want to see Patricia." KT demands.

"Tomorrow night, I'll tell Rufus we're going to drop by. I'll stop by Anubis house and tell Victor I need you for an extra credit project or something and then we'll go. Okay?" She relents.

"Okay." KT agrees.

"What was that all about? Rufus is back? And KT is with Miss. Denby? And Patricia was kidnapped by Rufus _again_? I should have known you guys would never survive without me." Amber sighs.

"We'll go back to the house and explain everything, plus I think Alfie would love to see you." I smile knowingly.

"Perfect, let's go!" Amber squeals excitedly.

**Amber's back! Do you guys want to see different POVs or just Patricia and Eddie? If you want to see others, review and let me know who's POV you want to see! I think there will probably be about 20 chapters to this story...By the way, I'm working on a one-shot for Peddie one-shot week! It superrrrrrr long (almost 2,000 words!) so I'll let you know when I post that (probably tomorrow) Keep up the reviews, we're almost at 150! I'm hoping this story will get to 200:D HOA tomorrow:DD Byee!**


	15. Amfie Reunites!

Eddie POV

"Alfie, we have a surprise for you." I hear Jerome say from inside his room. I knew he wanted to be the one to do this since he and Alfie were best friends, so I stood in the hallway with Amber who was nearly shaking from the excitement of seeing her boyfriend again. I can't say I blame her, I'm dying to see my Yacker again, not just because I love and miss her, but because I need to know if she's alright.

"What?" Alfie said confused.

"Just come out into the hallway and I'll show you." Jerome says.

"Wait, I'm about to beat my high score." I hear Alfie mumble.

"Oh for heavens sake." Amber mutters, opening the door.

I follow her into the room to see Alfie's head snap over to us in shock. He drops his phone to the ground, his game completely forgotten.

"Amber? Is that really you?" Alfie says, smiling wider than I thought possible.

"Of course! I couldn't leave you all here forever without a visit, I missed you guys." Amber smiles.

It's then that Alfie runs up to her and hugs her, and then kisses her.

I chuckle slightly. I was happy for them, but I was devastated that Yacker wasn't here. I want to hug and kiss her, just like Alfie and Amber are _still _doing. Wow, do Patricia and I kiss for that long? Are we as annoying as they are when we do it? Nah, we're pretty awesome.

"So Amber, how long are you here for?" I ask.

No response...

"Uh Amber?" I say again.

Still kissing Alfie...

Jerome and I exchange an awkward glance as we watch the newly reunited couple make out.

"Uh, we'll just come back later?" Jerome says in an asking tone, looking over at me.

"Yeah, later." I nod awkwardly.

We walk over to the door and look behind us, one last time.

Yep, still going.

"Don't forget to breath!" I yell behind me as I shut the door.

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile and that this chapter was so terrible! I just wrote it in like 10 minutes because I really don't have time to be on here, but it's been too long since I updated! I'm absolutely freaking out about tonight's episode and the previews for next week! PEDDIE MADNESS-FINALLY! I'll write more about my feelings about that in the next chapter's AN because I really have to go:( Thank you Ajluv for 150 reviews! You guys are the best! Sorry again about the dumb chapter, I'll try to make up for it next time!**

**PS I posted my Peddie one-shot the other day! It's called I Need You and it's super long! Over 2,000 words! Haha, bye!**


	16. Who Can You Trust?

Eddie POV

11:03

I was never going to fall asleep.

The plan was to go to the Gatehouse tomorrow night and wait for Denby and KT to go see Patricia and Rufus, but I can't just sit here and fall asleep knowing my girlfriend is out there with some lunatic!

I sigh and get up quietly, tip-toeing out the door so I won't wake Fabian. After shutting the door silently, I creep up the stairs and towards KT's room. I then open the door and walk over to KT's bed and shake her awake.

"Eddie?" She asks sleepily.

"Get up." I say.

"What?"

"Get up, we need to talk." I repeat.

She nods and follows me downstairs into the common room.

"What happened to Patricia?" I ask immediately.

"Huh?" She asks confused.

"Don't play dumb, I saw you with Denby. Now where is Patricia and what have you done to her?"

"Eddie, I swear I never meant for anyone to get hurt." She confesses.

"What have you done with her? Answer me!" I snap.

"I don't know where she is! Denby asked me to help her get rid of Patricia and I said yes because I was furious at the time and I wasn't thinking straight. The details aren't important, but I distracted Victor so Denby could get something of his. Later that night I visited her and she had brought Rufus back to life! I swear if I knew that was her plan I wouldn't have gone along with it! But he took Patricia, I don't know where, but he took her. Denby said we're going to go see her tomorrow." She explains.

I take a few deep breaths, taking it all in.

"Eddie?" She asks timidly, "Are you mad?"

"No, why would I be mad? You just brought some evil lunatic back to life and helped him kidnap my girlfriend, why would I be mad at you for that?" I snap at her.

"I'll help you get her back, I promise. I feel awful about this. I may not have liked Patricia, but I don't want her to get hurt." She says.

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you." I sneer.

"Because I can get Patricia back to you tomorrow night."

**Oh KT, you idiot. I have to say, at first I loved KT on Thursday's episode when she was going to talk to Eddie for Patricia, then she screwed it up and proved that SHE CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I Then she got Patricia to ask out Jerome which I'm okay with because that will hopefully give us a jealous Eddie and I think he deserves that after everything Patricia's been through. But it's basically guaranteed that Peddie will get back together at this point! I can't wait for this week's episodes! Plus now I don't completely despise KT on the show! I still don't like her, but she's not a threat to Peddie anymore:D Ok back to the chapter, what do you think? Can KT be trusted? Or is this just a trap for Eddie? Review?:))**


	17. The (Somewhat) Calm Before the Storm

Patricia POV

_"Eddie!" I yell._

_"Yacker! There you are!" He yells, running towards me, pulling me into a tight hug as I start crying. _

_"Hey, it's okay. I found you. It's all okay now." He soothes._

_"Not quite." I hear a dark chuckle from the doorway._

_"Eddie it's him." I whisper in fear._

_"It's okay, he can't hurt you. Not while I'm here." He said firmly, turning to face Rufus._

_"How sweet, your boyfriend came to save you after all. It's a shame I'll have to dispose of him seeing as I can't let you go just yet." Rufus says._

_"No! Leave him alone!" I yell as he shoves Eddie against the wall._

_"Patricia, I love you." He says as Rufus puts a blade up to his neck._

_"No! Stop! Eddie!" _

I snap up into a sitting position, shrieking in fear from my nightmare. That was a bad move because immediately the room starts spinning and my head starts throbbing. I hold my head inbetween my hands, trying to make it stop.

"Bad dream?" Rufus asks.

I jump, not realizing he was in the room.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" He mocks me.

"What do you want from me?" I say lowly.

"Caroline doesn't like you, I'm not sure why, well I can imagine." He muses for a moment. "But she asked me to take care of you, so I will."

"You can't keep me here forever, the others will find me." I say.

"Ah yes. Your precious little boyfriend Eddie has been quite a nuisance as well from what I've heard. But he'll never find you, not until we want him to." He assures me.

"That's not true, he promised me he'd take care of me." I challenge.

"Silly, silly girl. Still believing in fairytales and happy endings I see. I can assure you, by the time I'm done with you, you won't be so quick to believe such foolish promises." He says, about to walk out the doorbefore turning around as if he'd forgotten something. "Oh and we're going to have company tonight so be nice, or you'll never see your precious Slimeball again." He sneers.

**Okay, next chapter the action starts! Sorry I've been so slow with updates lately, I've been busy:/ Unfortunately I don't think I'll be able to update for about another week:( **

**Okay, this weeks episodes have been the best in a long time! Eddie got SO jealous tonight and I love it! I want the teachers to go after Patricia so Eddie freaks out and gets all over protective of her and stuff! I was hoping that would happen after his vision on Tuesday, but it didn't:/ I laughed so much when Eddie's mom called during the Peddie date, but I was kinda mad when it made Patricia jealous since she didn't realize it was his mom:/ Thank you so much for all of these reviews! 180 already:DDD Keep up the amazing work, I love you guys! Sorry if this chapter was kinda disappointing after the long wait, but I promise the next chapter will be worth the week long wait!**

**Oh! I almost forgot, I'm starting a 2-Shot that I plan on posting after I put this chapter up so go look for that! It's about Patricia coming to the school with a new boyfriend in the beginning of season 3 and what happens when Eddie thinks he might be with Patricia for the wrong reasons. I think it's pretty good, definitely better than this chapter was! Ok, now I'm done haha**


	18. You Can't Trust Anyone

Eddie POV

"Look, I'm not sure if we can trust her, but what's the worst thing that could happen?" I say. I had just filled the others in on what KT told me, now I just had to get them to go along with my plan.

"Oh gee I don't know. We could get kidnapped as well, then no one would know and we'd have no chance of getting out! Eddie I know you love Patricia and want her back safely, but we can't trust KT." Fabian says.

"Then what are we going to do? We can't just wait around for them to bring her back! It's been too long, who knows what they've done to her." I shiver at the possibilities as I say this.

"I guess we should just wait for Denby to go out to see them. We know that they're going tonight so we'll just follow them." Fabian suggests.

"But it would be so much easier to get her out if we had someone on the inside working for us! I think we should get KT's help." I argue.

"I think Fabian's right. Don't worry, we'll get Trixie out of there." Alfie promises.

"You don't know that though!" I say.

"We're not discussing this Eddie. KT cannot be trusted and that's the end of it." Fabian says firmly.

"What if Rufus had Nina?" I say getting angry. "Or Amber!" I gesture toward Alfie and Amber, sitting on my bed. "Then would we trust KT?"

"I'm sorry. I see where you're coming from and yeah if it was Nina in her place I'd probably be saying the same things right now, but you're delerious Eddie. You miss her so much that you just want to believe KT can be trusted so we can get Patricia back, but the reality of the situation is that it's not safe. We wait outside the Gatehouse and follow Denby and KT when they leave." Fabian says.

"Fine. We'll leave for the Gatehouse in an hour." I say, grabbing my black leather jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?" Amber questions.

"For a walk." I say as I walk out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me.

* * *

"KT?" I knock on her door.

"Come in." KT answers.

"They don't trust you." I sigh.

"You don't trust me either." She points out.

"Not really, but I'm willing to risk it for Patricia." I say.

"So what's the plan?" She asks me.

"We'll follow you and Denby to the house where Rufus and Patricia are, you create some kind of diversion and then you and Patricia make a run for it. As long as I'm there, you guys will be safe. I'm getting Patricia back tonight, nothing is going to stand in my way." I say firmly.

"That is the worst plan I have ever heard." She says, looking a little concerned.

"It's all I've got! We don't really have a lot of options here!" I say frustrated.

"I think it'd be better if you let me go alone with Denby. I'll get Patricia out of there, you're just an unnecessary risk." She says.

"No way, I need to be there for her. I promised her I'd never let anything happen to her and it turns out that was a big fat lie! I have to fix this." I tell her, beginning to pace around the room.

"This is getting out of hand. First Patricia's kidnapped, now you're getting involved in this and it's just snowballing into a big mess! I started this mess, I need to be the one to fix it. I was an idiot and now I have to prove to everyone that I can fix it. Just let me go by myself, please." She begs me.

"No! Patricia is in danger, I don't trust you to get her out safely! I'm going. That's final." I state.

"Then I'll tell Denby you're onto us. Then you won't have a choice." She threatens.

"You wouldn't dare." I say darkly.

"Try me. If you want her out as fast as possible, keep Sibuna here." She says.

"I hate you." I spit at her.

"I'll take that as an agreement to my plan then." She smiles slightly.

"I don't exactly have a choice. The most important thing to me is Patricia's safety. But I swear to god, if anything goes wrong tonight I will kill you." I say.

"I can handle this." She gulps, knowing the seriousness of my threat.

If she thinks I'm letting her go by herself to save Patricia, she's an idiot.

**I'm really really really sorry I didn't get to update on Thursday! I feel awful! I was just super busy and I almost posted an AN saying that I was going to just end this story because I couldn't think of what to write and I felt like this story was just becoming a disappointment, but then I got a few ideas and knew that I just had to finish it. I'm sorry that this wasn't action packed like I had originally planned, but I got a different idea so I had to put this chapter in instead. Review and tell me what you think?**

**Stuff about HOA:**

**I hate Patricia being a sinner:( We're not going to get anymore Peddie until the season finale now! I just found out the finale is next Friday night, 90 minutes long! So we won't have to wait too long, but I'm still sad, especially because then we're done with Peddie for like another year at least! I have to say I loved Eddie being so protective of Patricia, even if she wasn't the real Patricia (it would've been so much better if it was, but I'm in no position to complain) hopefully he'll be even more protective when he finds out that the real Patricia is going to be history unless they find a way to free her soul again! We better have an AMAZING peddie reunion when Patricia is back! **

**Okay, I'm done now:P**


	19. Oops

Eddie POV

"Fabian, look I'm really sorry, but I went to talk to KT." I say.

"You what?!" Alfie and Amber exclaim in unison.

"She called Denby and cancelled the plans for tonight." I lie, I had a plan, but I had to do this alone. Without Sibuna.

"Great. Just perfect! And all this time I thought you really wanted to get Patricia back." Jerome shakes his head in shame.

"I do! I'm sorry okay!" How could he think I didn't care that Yacker was still stuck with Rufus?

"Whatever. I should have known your ego would get in the way of saving Trixie." Jerome mutters angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I challenge.

"I mean, you were trying so hard to be the great superhero, but really you're just a fake. You don't care if we get Trixie back, you just want to show everyone how 'brave' you are." He rolls his eyes at me as he puts air quotes on the word brave.

"Jerome, you have no idea what you're talking about. I love Patricia! I would do anything to save her!" I yell.

Everyone's eyes widen and Amber gasps.

"Eddie loves Patricia, Eddie loves Patricia!" Amber sing-songs happily. "Oh my gosh, that was so adorable! I wish Patricia was here to hear that!"

"I-I, I didn't, well I do, but I didn't mean to-" I stutter, embarrassed at my slip up.

Fabian smiled at me knowingly while Jerome's mouth was still wide open at my revelation.

"I'm gonna go." I mutter, walking out the door.

Time to save my Yacker.

**Wow. I am being so terrible with updating. I'm really really sorry for this mess of a chapter. Obviously next chapter is where the action REALLY is, and this time that's 100% true haha. I'll probably update sometime next week, but I really want to try for tomorrow so that I can rant about the HOA season finale! Loving all of your amazing reviews even though this story is really going down hill, and I am truly sorry for that, my schedule has just been so crazy lately and I haven't had much time to really sit down and focus on my writing:/**

**Stuff about HOA:**

**The writers of HOA better pray that I'm happy with the amount of Peddie in tomorrow's episode because if not I am flying to England and holding them hostage until they re-write it with more Peddie and redo the episode, who's in? I'm furious with all this KT and Eddie team work this week, I really wish it were Patricia and Eddie in the end:/ I hope their reunion tomorrow is AMAZING!**

**PS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 200 REVIEWS!:DDDDD I feel like this is getting so sloppy that I really don't deserve them, but I appreciate all of you guys so much! I love you!:D**


	20. Yacker!

Eddie POV

"I'm leaving now, I'll be there in a few minutes. Okay, bye." I hear KT whisper into her phone.

It was time. KT put her phone into the pocket of her black jacket, grabbed her scarf and walked out of Anubis house. I look behind me to make sure no one sees me as I sneak out the door, grabbing my black leather jacket on the way.

I follow KT to the Gatehouse, so far she hasn't suspected anything.

"Good, you're on time. Let's go." Miss Denby says as KT gets in her small red car. At least the red will make it hard for me to lose them, I smile to myself.

"You don't honestly think you'll be able to keep up with her car on foot, do you?"

I whip around as I hear a voice behind me.

"Fabian! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I sigh as I put a hand over my chest.

"Hop on, we have to hurry if you want to get to Patricia." Alfie walks up to us, pulling my blue bike with him. It's then that I see Amber and Jerome behind them with their bikes, and notice Fabian and Alfie have theirs.

"How did you-" I cut myself off. "You know what, it doesn't matter, you guys are the best." I smile proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. They're about to leave, let's go!" Jerome points to the car, now with the lights on.

"For Patricia, Sibuna." Amber says as she puts her hand over her eye.

"Sibuna." The rest of us echo as we get on our bikes and proceed to follow the red car ahead of us.

"Don't worry Yacker, I'll find you." I whisper to myself.

* * *

Patricia POV

"Up. We're going, now." Rufus barks at me.

"You know, I may be able to move fast if _someone_ hadn't hit me so hard on the head." I grumble as I get up slowly, attempting to ease the migraine I feel progressing.

"I'm not in any mood for sass tonight, so I suggest you move faster." He drags me by the arm.

"Where are we going?" I question.

"We have visitors, and I'm sure they'd be delighted to see you." He smirks as he brings me into a new room, one with Miss. Denby and KT.

"You? You were in on this?" I spit at KT.

"Yeah, and I've been loving every minute of it. At first Eddie was pretty heartbroken that you were gone, but it didn't take much more than an afternoon with me to change that." She flaunts proudly.

"No. Not Eddie. He would never give up on me. And he would certainly never stoop so low as to be with you!" I yell angrily.

"Can I have some time alone to catch up with Patricia?" KT asks Denby and Rufus, without taking her eyes off of me.

"I suppose." Denby says suspiciously.

"I'll give you the grand tour then?" Rufus says to Denby before leaving us alone.

"Ok, we don't have much time, but I'm going to get you out of here." KT says hurriedly.

"And why should I believe you?" I sneer.

"Yacker!"

**I'm not very nice am I? I'll probably update again this weekend because now I know how I'm going to end this! Hooray for planning ahead:P I can't believe we're at 229 reviews! Thank you all so so so so much! I also encourage you to check out my two-shot, I'll Protect You Even If You Don't Want Me To. I just finished it the other night and I'm actually pretty proud of it.** **Thanks again for the awesome reviews:D**


	21. Intensity!

Eddie POV

"Shh, don't make too much noise." I whisper to the rest of Sibuna.

Denby's car had finally parked in front of an old, abandoned looking house. Her and KT got out of the car, walked up to the door and knocked. My heart stopped when the door opened and I saw none other than Rufus Zeno. He was really back. I didn't want to believe that Rufus had taken my Yacker again, but now I know that it's true.

The three of them quickly shuffled inside the house and I immediately turned to the rest of Sibuna.

"Okay, here's the plan. Alfie and Amber, you guys stay out here and keep watch for any trouble. If Patricia runs out of there by herself, get her and take her back to the house right away."

They both nod their heads and Amber gives me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, if Patricia comes out we'll keep her safe for you." She says.

"Thanks." I smile softly. "So now Fabian, Jerome, and I will go to the back of the house and try to find a way inside. Once we're in we will create a diversion, grab Patricia and run for it." I say.

"Sounds good to me." Jerome says optimistically.

"Alright, lets move." I lead Fabian and Jerome to the back of the old house and sneak onto the porch. I quickly tip toe towards the door, about to open it when I hear voices from inside the room.

"What should we do with her?" I hear Denby ask.

I turn to Fabian and Jerome and put my finger to my lips, warning them to be quiet.

"I don't know, do we really need her anymore?" Rufus asks carelessly.

"I guess not." She sighs.

"Then we'll dispose of her." I can hear the smile in his tone of voice.

I look back at Fabian and Jerome with wide eyes as I start running towards the side of the house, desperately looking for a window.

Luckily I find one, and I look inside to see Patricia and KT talking.

"Yacker!" I yell.

She whips around and looks at me, "Eddie!"

Without thinking I punch the window as hard as I can, smashing it to bits.

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing?" Patricia yells at me.

"Rescuing you! Now hurry, jump out!" I yell back.

"Not so fast." I hear a new voice.

"How interesting, we have another guest." I see Rufus walk into the room, followed by Miss Denby.

Patricia clumsily makes a run for the window. She was fast, but Rufus was much faster as he tackled her to the ground.

"No! Get off me! Eddie!" She yells hysterically.

"Yacker!" I yell as I jump up onto the window and crawl inside the house.

"Get him!" Rufus yells at KT.

"No, he wasn't supposed to get hurt. No one was supposed to get hurt! This isn't what I wanted." KT backs away slowly. "I'm sorry." She says, taking one last look at me before darting out the door.

"I should have known that she would betray us." Denby sighs. "Oh well, at least we still have you two." She continues as she takes a step toward me.

I launch toward her and push her against the wall.

"Not for much longer." I smirk.

"Eddie." I hear a small whisper.

I turn around and see Patricia's standing up again. This time Rufus is behind her, holding a knife to her throat.

"Patricia." My eyes widen as I whisper her name.

"I'll make you a deal. You walk into that room over there." He nods his head towards a door. "And I'll let you both go in there together, alive. Or you continue whatever it is you were about to do and I kill her." He presses the knife harder against Patricia, causing a litle bit of blood to trickle down her neck as she cries out in pain.

"Stop! I'll go! Just stop it!" I scream angrily.

"Then go! Walk into that room, and then I'll let her go." He says.

I gulp nervously, unsure if he was really planning on letting her go. After a few seconds I slowly walk towards the room, desperate to save Patricia.

I'm about to open the door when I hear a loud thunk.

I turn around to see Rufus and Patricia on the ground. Rufus knocked out cold with a little bit of blood dripping down his forehead and a rock next to him.

"Oh yeah! Did you see that Fabian? Perfect aim!" I hear Jerome cheer.

I smirk, good work Jerry.

"Yacker! Are you okay?" I rush to the ground next to her.

"I'm alive." She smiles a little.

"You're okay, you're gonna be okay." I whisper in relief as I pull her in for a hug.

"Yeah, because of you." She says truthfully.

"Wait, where's Denby?" I question as I pull away from our hug.

"She ran out when Rufus was hit." Patricia smirks while rolling her eyes.

I smile a little, but then frown again as I start to really look at her. "Oh my gosh, your neck! And your head! We have to get you to a hospital!" I say as I see the gash on her neck and bruises on her head.

"What about you Weasel? Look at your hand!" She says concerned.

I look down and notice that my hand is bleeding and has a little bit of glass sticking out of it from when I punched the window.

"That's no big deal, I'll be fine. But you probably have another concussion!" I say worriedly.

"No big deal? There's freaking glass sticking-" I cut her off by kissing her.

"Do me a favor and stop getting kidnapped." I whisper as I pull away from her.

"As long as you stop doing dangerous, heroic things to save me." She compromises.

"It's a deal." I chuckle as I lean in for another kiss.

**One more chapter! Wow, this one was looooong! I hope no one was disappointed with it! Review and let me know what you want in the last chapter (Amfie, Jara, all Peddie, fluff, KT being forgiven, KT being shunned by everyone, anything!) because I'm not entirely sure what I want to put in the very end! I'll try to update sometime this week, but I can't really guarantee anything because tomorrow is my mom's birthday and then Wendesday is my birthday and I'm doing stuff on Friday and Saturday! At latest I'll update next Monday! Review? Thanks for all of the follows/favorites/reviews!**


	22. The Ending, Forever&Always

Patricia POV

It's been about one and a half weeks since Eddie and the rest of Sibuna found me. Soon after Rufus had been knocked out, we ran out of there. Eddie then called the police and an ambulance for me, even though I told him it was completely unnecessary he insisted. The ambulance took all of Sibuna to the hospital while the police took Rufus.

At the hospital, it was confirmed that I had a severe concussion, a sprained ankle, and the cut on my neck required seven stitches. Eddie had to stay at the hospital for two days for his hand, he needed eleven stitches for that. Even though he was free to leave, he stayed at the hospital for the majority of the time I was here. He kept insisting that it wasn't enough for the police to have captured Rufus, but they needed to find Denby too. I had just been released from the hospital two days ago and he's been brutal about my protection. He's made sure that someone is by my side 24/7, even though Denby hasn't even shown up to teach her class once since I got back.

Frankly, being "protected" (I called it stalking, but whenever I said that Eddie would go off about how he just wants to make sure I'm safe and blah, blah, blah.) has been a pain in my ass. Everytime I wake up, someone is there! Whether it's Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, or Eddie himself. It may seem like I'm exaggerating, but how about you try having someone watch you while you sleep and let me know how you feel.

"What're you thinking?" Eddie asks dreamily, interrupting my train of thought. I had completely forgotten that he was laying on the couch with me.

"Just about how crazy and awful the past two weeks have been." I turn my head to face him. "Why? What are you thinking about?"

"You." He smiles casually.

"Uh huh, what about me?" I ask, turning my body completely to face him.

"Just how lucky I am to be with you. Having your girlfriend kidnapped twice in a little over a month can really make you feel more appreciative. I've realized that we really didn't hang out much before that, even when we were still dating. I don't want to go a few days without really seeing each other like we did last year, I want to see you all the time." He begins to play with my fingers. We've been a much more physical couple lately, usually he'll have his arm around me or we'll hold hand while walking. I hate to admit it, but I love it.

"You're forgetting that it's almost the end of the school year. In a few weeks you'll be back in America and I'll be home by myself while mom and dad go off to visit Piper every other week." I roll my eyes.

"That's another thing I've been meaning to talk to you about." Eddie looks down at our hands nervously.

"Go on." I say cautiously.

"I'm not totally comfortable leaving you here by yourself, especially with your parents being so..." He trailed off clearly not wanting to offend me.

"Neglectful? Uninterested in me? Unloving? Choose any word you'd like." I sigh softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Eddie stutters.

"Don't worry about it." I smile softly. "Continue."

"Well, I just don't feel comfortable leaving you here where you'll be alone and vulnerable and-" I cut him off again.

"Me? Vulnerable? Seriously Slimeball, do you know who you're talking to? You don't have to go and find someone to babysit me while my parents are away! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" I rant, getting off of the couch.

"Clearly you're not! Why can't you understand how I feel right now?" He exasperated as he stands up as well.

"Because it doesn't make any sense!" I scream.

"It doesn't have to! Love doesn't make any sense!" He yells back frustrated.

"Well you're not exactly the best-wait a second." I pause.

"What?" He asks.

"What did you just say?" I ask.

"I said what." He says confused.

"Before that doofus!" I roll my eyes.

"I said love doesn't make any sense, now why are you-oh." He cuts himself off in realization.

"Do you mean that you're in love with me?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am." He says softly as he starts to smile.

"I hate you!" I smack him on his arm.

"Wait what? I just said that I love you and that's how you react? You know most girls would just kiss their boyfriend and return the phrase, figures you would slap me and say you hate me. Seriously what's with you?" He yells frustrated.

"Because this wasn't supposed to happen! I'm not supposed to fall in love and even if I do, you're not supposed to fall in love too! This just makes everything ten times more complicated. Now we have to deal with long distance and time difference and I have to continue being the clueless, awful girlfriend!" I begin to pace around the room, well more like hobbled thanks to my sprained ankle.

"Yacker, slow down." He grabs my elbow gently. "Just to be clear here, you did just say that you love me too, right?"

"Of course I do Weasel Face! That's the problem." I sigh as I sit down on the couch again.

"Okay, I couldn't be more confused." He shakes his head.

"Don't you get it? Everyone gets sick of me. My parents shipped me off here, Piper goes to a different school, Fabian left Joy and I for Nina and Amber, even Joy and I have grown apart! It's only a matter of time before you leave me." I begin to get more flustered as tears fill up my eyes. "Plus you live in America! That's your home! You know long distance never works."

"Hey, I'm not leaving you." He says as he puts his hand on my cheek, stroking it softly. "I never will, I let you get away too easy last time and I'm not letting it happen again. And before you interrupted me earlier I was planning on asking you to spend part of your summer with me."

"Really?" I ask.

"Really, my mom missed you." He laughs. "You can spend the rest of June and the first couple weeks of July with us. I'm coming back here towards the end of July and staying for the school year so I can spend some time with my dad outside of school. So I was thinking that we could just fly to America and back together."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not so easily persuaded." I tease.

"Really? And what's it gonna take for this to happen?" He plays along.

"Hmm." I pretend to think. "There is _one _thing." I smile mischeviously.

"Oh no." He groans.

"Hey, you know you love me." I mock.

"Oh yes I do. By the way, you may be pretty clueless but you are the _best _girlfriend ever." He smiles as he leans in to kiss me.

* * *

"So KT, do you plan on returning next year?" Fabian asks curiously.

It's our last day of school for our twelfth year so we're all eating dinner together.

Eddie casually throws his arm around me as KT answers, "Actually, no I'm not. I'm finishing my last year of school back in America. My grandfather needs me." She smiles weakly.

"I'm sorry." I say, hey what can I say? She did try to save me, before she chickened out and left Rufus to slice my throat open.

Everyone looks at me as if I just grew a second head.

"What're you all staring at?" I ask as I take another bite of my spaghetti.

"Thanks Patricia." KT responds.

"Don't mention it. Really, there's no need to mention it to anyone."

Everyone gives a small laugh at my response as we continue eating.

I nudge Eddie's side, reminding him of our "deal" from last night. He sighs and rolls his eyes before giving me a small nod.

He reluctantly takes his arm off my shoulder, grabs a handful of spaghetti and throws it at Alfie.

"Dude!" He yells as everyone else laughs. I duck under the table as Alfie returns the favor and throws a meatball at Eddie. However, he misses and hits Joy instead.

"Alfie!" Joy whines. "Jerome do something!"

Jerome smiles, more than happy to comply to his girlfriend's order as he flings a cucumber off his fork and aims at Alfie. Except his aim wasn't very good either and he hit Mara. Then all hell broke lose and everyone just started dumping their plates onto each other.

"Hey!" I yell as someone spills their water all over me. "Eddie!"

"Hey, you made me start it!" He laughs.

"Wow, you guys haven't changed at all have you?" I hear a familiar voice laugh.

Everyone stops throwing food and it's dead silence as everyone looks up at the newcomer.

"Nina!" Amber squeals as she throws herself onto the familiar American.

"Amber you know I love you, but you're getting salad dressing all over me." Nina laughs.

Then as if by magic, the whole house gets the same idea as we all run over to engulf her in a big, messy hug.

"Nina." Fabian says as we all pull away.

"Fabian." Nina says nervously as we all back away to give them some room.

Time stops as we all stand around them, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Oh just kiss already!" Joy yells.

Nina looks over, shocked that Joy of all people would suggest it but nevertheless, Fabian pulls her toward him and they kiss. We all cheer just like we did last year and the year before, hoping that they would manage to stay together all of next year even though we all know that nothing is ever that simple at Anubis.

"Hey Yacker, can I talk to you for a minute?" Eddie asks.

"Sure." I say as we walk outside.

"I have a present for you." He smiles proudly as he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small box as he kneels onto the ground.

"Eddie, please don't tell me that you're about to-"

"Don't worry, I'm not! If you slapped me when I said I love you I can only imagine how you'll react when I do propose to you." We both ignore the fact that he said that as if it were a definite thing, but it still gives me butterflies in my stomach. These aren't the nervous kind though, they're the happy excited kind that make part of you wish that he were proposing now even though you know how impractical that would be.

"I'm not so great with words so I'm just going to say that I love you. I have loved you ever since that first time I met you and heard your whiny, yet incredibally adorable British-yack. And this time when I say that I will never let anything happen to you, I mean it. I love you so much it hurts which is why I can't wait until we get to America so we can be together all the time." He says as he gived me the box.

I take it in my hand and open it to see a necklace. It's a black key with some diamonds on it.

"You have the key to my heart, you have for awhile now but now you have a physical reminder of it." He smiles. "Please say something because if you hate it I can exchange it for something else and-"

I throw my arms around him, burrying my face into the crook of his neck.

"It's perfect." I say, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He says.

"Oh there's also something engraved on the back!" He remembers as he pulls away, taking the necklace and flipping it over.

"Forever and Always." I read the silver cursive writing.

"That's how long I'll love you." He smiles.

I wore that key everyday for the rest of my life, including our wedding day. Denby was eventually caught later during our last school year, Vera had turned her in. And everything was peaceful at last. Well, as peaceful as it gets for us.

**That's the end:'( Sorry for the super delayed update, but I've been having some health issues this past week that I won't bother you with but I am really really sorry about that! Also, if you wanted to see what the key that Eddie gave Patricia looked like it is the cover of this story, ****I just made it the cover so I'm not positive if it'll show up yet but if it isn't up now it should be soon:) T**hank you for all of the amazing reviews! I'm not sure when I'll be starting my next story, but I am currently co-writing a story with peddie4eva called Meeting in the Middle so I encourage all of you to check that out! Also I would love if everyone just reviewed one last time to let me know what you thought of the ending! Thanks again! Goodbye for now:')


End file.
